


Stray Boyz

by beloniika



Series: multifandom social media AU [7]
Category: Stray Kids (Band), The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Gen, Social Media, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-05-28 17:49:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15054539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beloniika/pseuds/beloniika
Summary: Who's the worst influence for each other between Minho's friends and Kevin's friends?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so original with titles.
> 
> I suck at organizing so have yet another installment of the social media au; my excuse is that i wanted a place to throw mainly Stray Kids/The Boyz interactions, but other groups may feature as well since they're all connected. For this reason, nicknames used in older chapters of parts already posted can reappear (I jot them down whenever inspiration strikes so they might not even be in chronological order; should i rearrange them accordingly?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is somewhat parallel to Young Wings (ideally set some time between ch.2&3) and eggplant emoji, so if you haven't read those-or at least ch.1 for YW-you might not understand what they're talking about.
> 
> koalatea = Chan  
> [three skulls] = Changbin  
> fiona, not the actor = Minho  
> marianas trench, m8 = Felix  
> bibarel = Jisung  
> stitches = Seungmin  
> br0 = Eric  
> kevin bublé = Kevin

**_[Unknown #]_ **

 

* * *

  

**_[The Lost Boys (9)]_ **

**koalatea:** _[screenshot.jpg]_

 **koalatea:** fess up @felix

 ****: dafuq is this

 **fiona:** keep your fetish to yourself

 **marianas trench:** SJKHSJKSLKJSL

 **marianas trench:** i swear it wasn’t me but whoever did it is a genius

 **bibarel:** sounds fake but okay

 **stitches:** somebody is tooting his own horn  


* * *

 

**[Private chat: Felix & Eric]**

**m8:** _[screenshot.jpg]_

 **m8:**  

**br0:**  

 

* * *

 

**[Private chat: Minho & Kevin]**

**not the actor:** _[screenshots.jpg]_

 **not the actor:** was it eric

 **kevin bublé:** shrimps on a barbie doll???

**not the actor:** it’s an australian thing

 **kevin bublé:** then what does eric have to do with it?

 **kevin bublé:** he lived in LA, remember?

 **not the actor:** yeah i think i heard him mention it the first 4382953 times

 **kevin bublé:** lel

 **not the actor:** anyways

 **not the actor:** in the remote chance felix is telling the truth, i wouldn’t be surprised if eric sent it

 **not the actor:** maybe the two of them are in on it together to prank chan hyung

 **not the actor:**  ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 **kevin bublé:**  darn it i was all ready to say "you dropped an arm"

 **kevin bublé:**  but yeah both options are possible

 **kevin bublé:** what’s with eric and sending stuff from unknown numbers,what the heck…

 **not the actor:** why what did he do

 **kevin bublé:** he recently sent an eggplant to sangyeon hyung

 **not the actor:** wHAT

 **kevin bublé:** but here’s the kicker: he sent it with jacob’s phone

 **kevin bublé:** he probably thinks he’s cupid

 **not the actor:** ahh that explains

 **not the actor:** i was wondering why he’d get suggestive with sangyeon hyung when i thought he liked juyeon

 **kevin bublé:** nah it’s just...puppy love, i guess

 **not the actor:**...he’s a college freshman

 **not the actor:** how can you call that puppy love,the fuck

 **kevin bublé:** okay,okay, eric has a fleeting crush for juyeon

 **kevin bublé:** *had, actually

 **kevin bublé:** eric told me he grew out of it

 **kevin bublé:** #proudparent?

 **not the actor:** good for him…?

 **not the actor:** hold up we strayed from the main topic so bad

 **not the actor:** y’all are a bad influence

 **not the actor:** that reminds me

 **not the actor:** it’s bad enough already that eric enables felix’s shenanigans or straight up riles him up

 **not the actor:** i didn’t need you to corrupt jisung as well

 **kevin bublé:** ???

 **not the actor:** _[beyoncepuns.jpg]_

 **kevin bublé:** i wanna adopt him

 **not the actor:** back off

 **kevin bublé:** oh i thought you wanted to be his daddy,not his dad?

 **kevin bublé:** my bad

 **not the actor:** sHUT UP

 **not the actor:** summer church camp counselor my ass

 **not the actor:** you’re an evil in disguise

 **kevin bublé:** i do what i can


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An example of how 21 people organize surprise parties.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> USERNAMES:  
> Sangyeon = subway hottie  
> Younghoon = prince zero | breadprince  
> Changbin = binsual | spearB  
> Jacob = cocopuff  
> Felix = netfelix | lee.ix  
> Seungmin = noises  
> Hwall/Hyunjoon = bullseye  
> New/Chanhee = dooly  
> Chan = chrisis averted | cb97  
> Kevin = keyonce | lemoonade  
> Hyunjae/Jaehyun = presento  
> Hyunjin = ducky  
> Q/Changmin = screeches  
> I.N/Jeongin = ultrasonic  
> Juyeon = boo boo the fool  
> Lee Know/Minho = maybe tomorrow | not_leeminho  
> Haknyeon = kirby | the_gallant_pig  
> Sunwoo = trash panda | that_raccoon  
> Han/Jisung = peter pan  
> Eric = LA galbi | ericluvsu  
> Woojin = dino

**[JACOB’S BDAY 2k18 (20)]**

_ <subway hottie> removed <prince zero> from the chat _

_ <subway hottie> removed <binsual> from the chat _

_ <subway hottie> changed the chat name to <JOINT BDAY AUGUST 2k18> _

 

**[JOINT BDAY AUGUST 2k18 (19)]**

**netfelix:** the only thing i can think of with that chat name is weed

 **noises:** that’s because you’re a pothead

 **netfelix:** excuse you i was born this way

 **bullseye:** god save us all

 **dooly:** amen

_ <subway hottie> added <cocopuffs> to the chat _

**subway hottie:** dearly beloved we're gathered here to organize yet another surprise party

 **chrisis averted:** the fact that we keep using the same gc for each bday party speaks volumes about us

 **subway hottie:** nobody bothers to backtrack 99+ messages when added to a pre-existing group so who cares

 **chrisis averted:** u rite

 **keyonce:** to think it all started with jaehyun creating the chat titled JAEHYUN SURPRISE BDAY PARTY, adding us all, and removing himself with the parting words “get organized”

 **presento:**  

 **ducky:** is it really a surprise when we've been doing things this way for a year?

 **screeches:** they're the only ones left we haven't organized a party for though

 **ducky:** fair enough

 **ultrasonic:** juyeon hyung still managed to be surprised

 **presento:** juyeon doesnt count

 **boo boo the fool:** hey :(

 **subway hottie:** aight everybody suggest smth

 **cocopuff:** should we have a party at one of our houses or should we book a place?

 **screeches:** i remember younghoon mentioning he wanted to go “hiking but chilling” sometime

 **screeches:** maybe we can organize smth around that

 **netfelix:** are u sure he didnt say hiking and chill?

 **maybe tomorrow:** ~making love~ under the stars sounds pretty nice

 **screeches:**  ⁄(⁄ ⁄X⁄ ⌑ ⁄X⁄ ⁄)⁄

 **dooly:** jsyk he literally threw his phone across the room

 **dooly:** thankfully it landed in his pile of dirty clothes

 **dooly:** not on, IN

 **dooly:** before you ask i’m not gonna retrieve it for him,ew

 **subway hottie:** ahem back on topic

 **noises:** we can maybe distract younghoon and changbin w different activities during the afternoon and trick them into going somewhere else for the evening

 **chrisis averted:** changbin’s bday is on a saturday,we could organize a sort of mt for that weekend

 **kirby:** i know a place!

 **subway hottie:** NOT in jeju

 **subway hottie:** we’re tight on budget

 **trash panda:** we havent even talked about money yet

 **subway hottie:** speaking of which

 **dooly:** yeah i’ll keep tabs

 **dooly:** how much can you all afford to put?

 **netfelix:** about tree fiddy

 **kirby:** i have a wasabi chip to my name

 **ultrasonic:** like 15 bucks

 **peter pan:** the rich guys here are the bday boys lbr

 **peter pan:** let’s make them pay for their own surprise party lol

 **presento:** tempting

_[[after discussing budget some more]]_

**dooly:** we somehow managed to scrape almost 400 bucks

 **dooly:** what can we do with it?

 **LA galbi:** i like chan hyung’s mt idea

 **boo boo the fool:** me too

 **maybe tomorrow:** same

 **bullseye:** does a place that would host 21 people with less than 400 bucks exist or are we going to set up an illegal camp in a park?

 **dino:** i know a place fairly nearby, i used to go fishing there w my grandpa

 **dino:** and the house is cute, not some ratty cabin

 **dino:** i’ll go find some pics

 **subway hottie:** it’s okay,i trust you

 **subway hottie:** can you make the arrangements,then?

 **dino:** sure

 **cocopuff:** what about the dates though?

 **cocopuff:** younghoon’s bday is in the middle of the week while changbin’s is during the weekend

 **cocopuff:** if we don’t do anything the day of and still want to keep the party a secret, younghoon might get upset

 **presento:** shit u right

 **peter pan:** jacob hyung living up to his angel reputation

 **maybe tomorrow:** rt

 **subway hottie:** rt

 **chrisis averted:** what about covering all 4 days?

 **chrisis averted:** we could trick changbin into thinking he’s helping with hoon’s surprise party but then a second cake will appear or smth

 **screeches:** chan living up to his username

 **netfelix:** rt

 **bullseye:** rt

 **dino:** i’ll tell  my grandpa’s friend we’d like to be there from the 8th to the 11th then, okay?

 **subway hottie:** i was thinking maybe we should stay on sunday as well to finish off cleaning up and relaxing

 **dino:** fine by me

 **ultrasonic:** im glad im off school at that time

 **keyonce:** i’m on board

 **chrisis averted:** sounds ideal

 **noises:** not to be that person but is the budget enough to let us stay almost a whole week?

 **dino:** i think he’ll let us stay for a steal or even for free if he’s in the right mood, i’ll ask

 **subway hottie:** alright so  to recap

 **subway hottie:** we need younghoon to think he’s simply going on a hike and changbin to believe it’s a one-day thing when we’re actually staying until the weekend

 **subway hottie:** i was thinking 1) the groceries group can be the first to spring into action and the first to arrive at the cabin to hide how much food there really is

 **dooly:** we’re going to use the whole budget on food, aren’t we

 **chrisis averted:** probably

 **subway hottie:** 2) someone takes younghoon on a hike in the area woojin knows to keep him at bay for the whole afternoon

 **subway hottie:** 3) at the same time others bring changbin to the cabin so we can clean and decorate the place together and he’s none the wiser

 **subway hottie:** 4) meet up at around 7PM

 **subway hottie:** is everybody okay with this plan?

 **maybe tomorrow:** yep

 **trash panda:** ye

 **netfelix:** oki doki

 **subway hottie:** and now onto deciding who does what

 **subway hottie:** any volunteers?

 **chrisis averted:** woojin and i will go grocery shopping

 **kirby:** i’ll come with!

 **subway hottie:** no you have to help clean up

 **kirby:** oh cmon!

 **kirby:** what is this unilateral decision

 **subway hottie:** no

 **kirby:** ( =3=)

 **boo boo the fool:** i wanted to cook but i also wanted to take younghoon hiking

 **boo boo the fool:** i’m not sure i’ll make it on time if i were to distract him

 **presento:** changmin will

 **screeches:** ehh?!? ∑(゜Д゜;)

 **presento:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **screeches:** stahp (つ Д ｀）

 **presento:** fine i’ll tag along

 **presento:** anyone else? i dont wanna be a third wheel

 **bullseye:** me?

 **presento:** nah you should let your leg rest

 **presento:** thanks tho

 **trash panda:** i’ll come

 **trash panda:** anything to avoid cleaning up

 **subway hottie:** you may not clean upon arrival but you might clean before we leave

 **subway hottie:** don’t even dream of escaping

 **trash panda:** eugh

 **keyonce:** i’ll bake

 **kirby:** plz dont use pantry scraps like last time

 **keyonce:** you ate 2 big slices

 **kirby:** still

 **subway hottie:** oh right

 **subway hottie:** chan suggested using two cakes, but will you be able to sneakily make one with changbin around?

 **chrisis averted:** we could buy one while we’re getting groceries

 **keyonce:** no it’s okay, i can make both the day before and hide one especially well in the fridge or freezer

 **subway hottie:** perfect

 **subway hottie:** i can cook the seaweed soup

 **kirby:** then i’ll be the _sooshep_

 **trash panda:** wtf is that

 **keyonce:** my eyes

 **kirby:** its the correct term wym

 **trash panda:** stfu you took french only one semester and didn't even pass it

 **trash panda:** you’re lucky it wasn’t an obligatory course

 **keyonce:** @haknyeon it’s _“sous chef”_...

 **noises:** it reminds me of a certain someone eating a _quiche_

 **ultrasonic:** CUT IT OUT!

 **kirby:** ...

 **kirby:** i stand corrected

 **subway hottie:** you also stand outside the kitchen

 **kirby:** but daaaad

 **subway hottie:** no

 **subway hottie:** you’ll eat the ingredients before we can even use them

 **subway hottie:** no more volunteers?

 **LA galbi:** should we go w rock paper scissors?

 **peter pan:** what in the fresh fuck

 **peter pan:** there’s too many of us

 **peter pan:** it’s already hard irl

 **LA galbi:** we can try with emojis?

 **ultrasonic:** hands or objects?

 **LA galbi:** either are fine i guess

 **presento:** at the count of 3 post your choices!

 **presento:** 1 2 3!

_[[several rounds of emoji paper rock scissors later]]_

**presento:** and the results are in!

 **presento:** drumroll please

 **subway hottie:** just say it already

 **presento:** ohhh someone is nervous ;)

 **netfelix:** brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

 **presento:** i said drumroll, not vibrator on its last peg of battery life

 **presento:** n e ways

 **presento:** roll call everyone!

 **LA galbi:** eric will clean!

 **boo boo the fool:** juyeon, i’ll uh...think of smth to cook

 **cocopuff:** jacob, i’ll help in the kitchen ^^

 **maybe tomorrow:** minho, so will i  

 **dooly:** chanhee, i’ll join chan and woojin for groceries

 **ducky:** hyunjin, i’ll distract changbin and decorate

 **noises:** seungmin, so will jeongin and i

 **peter pan:** so will felix and i but we’ll clean

 **kirby:** haknyeon on cleaning duty (*｀へ´*)

 **bullseye:** hyunjoon, i’ll decorate

 **LA galbi:** in some roundabout way this reminded me of boyz12’s introductions in that one song

 **keyonce:** _oh giiirl_

 **chrisis averted:** _you need a shot of b12_

 **netfelix:** _you know_

 **netfelix:** _you_

 **netfelix:** _do_

 **peter pan:** wow what a throwback

 **subway hottie:** why do i have to clean too

 **subway hottie:** not fair, i’m already cooking

 **kirby:** only one dish

 **subway hottie:** it requires attention!

**trash panda:**

> **subway hottie:** you may not clean upon arrival but you might clean before we leave
> 
> **subway hottie:** don’t even dream of escaping

**subway hottie:** you’ve both been testing me today, watch your backs

 

***

 

Liked by **spearB** , **j.0ne** , **lee.ix** and 378 others

 

 **cb97** it's not a bday if u dont drop the cake  HBD **@spearB**

 

 **lee.ix** HAPPY IRTHDAY TO THE GROUND

 **ericluvsu** HAPPY IRTHDAY TO THE GROUND

 **not_leeminho** y’all are the same fucking person i swear

 **lemoonade**  i worked hard on that TT

 **└ that_raccoon** you’re the last who can complain since you dropped your own bday cake

 **└ lemoonade**  i can’t read suddenly, i don’t know

 **the_gallant_pig** at least we still had younghoon hyung’s cake

 **└ breadprince**  gee thanks

 

*******

 

**[JOINT BDAY AUGUST 2k18 (19)]**

**LA galbi:** aaaand we came to a full circle

 **cocopuff:** we organized everyone’s bday

 **chrisis averted:** we made it

**netfelix:** is onionhead still a thing?

 **chrisis averted** : bitch i wish it was so cute

 **presento:** no way, we started a tradition and now we keep going

 **presento:** also my bday is next, don’t think you can escape it

**boo boo the fool:**

> **presento:** no way, we started a tradition and now we keep going

YOU started it

 **maybe tomorrow:** it’s all your fault

 **maybe tomorrow:** and we’re running out of ideas

 **trash panda:** there’s too many of us, goddamn

 **subway hottie:** since you brought it up

 **subway hottie:** leave

_ <subway hottie> removed <presento> from the chat _

**subway hottie:** we gotta organize your bdays so bye guys

_ <subway hottie> removed <peter pan> from the chat _

_ <subway hottie> removed <netfelix> from the chat _

_ <subway hottie> changed the chat name to <JOINT BDAY SEPTEMBER 2k18> _

 

**[JOINT BDAY SEPTEMBER 2k18 (18)]**

**trash panda:** you always pick the least inspired gc names istg

 **subway hottie:** it’s practical

_ <subway hottie> added <prince zero> to the chat _

_ <subway hottie> added <binsual> to the chat _

**subway hottie:** hello again

 **prince zero:** idky i imagined you sitting on a leather armchair stroking a cat, Godfather style

 **binsual:** to me it sounded more like some sketchy dude at the nightclub

 **subway hottie:** YAH

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was mainly an excuse to use their VLives as inspo and I could've sworn i had already posted this, even if belatedly, but Younghoon and Changbin's bday already passed as well as Hyunjae, Jisung and Felix's OTL #faildoesntevencoverit  
> I'm not really sure where does this chapter stand in the grand scheme of things of the whole series,since i haven't specified yet who knows who in the other installments >__>
> 
> \---  
>  **NOTES:**  
>  references to:  
> \- The Boyz summer vacation RPG [ep5](https://www.vlive.tv/video/83687?channelCode=DE341F)  
> \- The Boyz house SP [ep1](75594)  
> \- Changbin's surprise [bday](84292)
> 
> -"about tree fiddy" is from a [South Park](https://www.google.com/url?q=https://knowyourmeme.com/memes/tree-fiddy) episode  
> -["Girl you need a shot of B12"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yYtMYspzKBg) is from American Dad


End file.
